Drama Delivery
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: Lana has a secret, she keeps to herself... WARNING Rated PG13 for some very mature themes, sometimes graphic... Reviews pretty please! I need at least 10 to continue!


Clark and Lana- Smallville

A delivery filled with love,

Part One

***

In the middle,

In the middle,

Well I crashed my car yeah,

I've done all the dumb things…

***

Lana lay in her bed glancing up at the ceiling, it was the early hours of the morning, and her best friend Chloe Sullivan was sharing the Met U dorm with her. Lana rubbed her stomach, trying to make as little noise as possible…Her expanded middle was covered with an oversized tracksuit top and baggy bottoms, her long hair was sprawled on the pillow as she breathed in calmly. Lana was nine months pregnant with Clark's baby; being a very small woman, with very small hips and not very big breasts, she did not look overly pregnant, just very cold, like she needed all those layers to stay warm. Of course it was Clark's, who else would it be? Lex's, don't make me sick, Lana thought to herself, she lolled over, making sure everyone knew she was okay. No one knew Lana was pregnant, no one but herself, she had no check-ups, no collisions about the questioning of her clothes- nothing. Lana had not seen Clark for months, nearly a year, she lived with Chloe in Metropolis, Chloe and Clark remained close, but Chloe was unknown about the pregnancy. Chloe rolled over sleepily, looking at Lana's back that was turned to her, she coughed, and she knew Lana was awake.

"Hey, I heard you last night, how many trips to the bathroom do you take?"

"Um…" Lana spoke in a tired voice, "…Just a little bug," Lana said guilty, hoping Chloe would not notice the nervous tone in her voice. Chloe was a smart woman, she knew there was something wrong, but she decided to leave it alone. Lana left Smallville and left Clark, they were friend and Clark was trying to move on. Chloe dragged herself out of bed, turned to Lana and smiled sisterly,

"Are you up for a coffee?" Chloe asked nicely, Lana's face was not facing Chloe but the white wall paper; she smiled, wishing she could tell Chloe the truth.

_Coffee makes me puke!_

"No thank you, Chloe," Lana answered sweetly, Chloe interpreted as this is a move on subject, accepting Lana did not feel very chatty this morning, she closed the door and headed to the small cafeteria in the Met U Campus. Lana breathed a sign of relief and rubbed her stomach lovingly, honestly last night was terrible.

_Try absolutely dreadful, vomit, pains and toilet trips, oh my! _

Lana thought hard as she pondered what all this was meaning, after all, she had secretly read the books and searched Chloe's laptop and deleted the history afterwards. She was pretty close to her due date, she knew that, but last night she just felt hot and sticky. It must have been 35 degrees, what ever the temperature, it sure sucked like anything. Especially when you struggle getting up and down as it is. Sighing, Lana decided to join Chloe for a hearty and healthy breakfast, toast and orange juice.

***

Lana returned to the dorm, it was now eight in the morning, not very early by Lana's standards, but early enough. Yawning, Lana crawled into her unmade bed, pulled the covers over her head and snuggled down deep into the fleecy sheets, falling asleep.

*** 11:07am***

"Yow-oww-oww!" Lana grunted, suddenly, she woke up with a start, bolting up right she decided to pad off to the bathroom. Lana felt her stomach was suddenly very full, she suspected her bladder was heavy…

_Darn, orange juice!_

Lana only had a glass,

_Okay, maybe it was three glasses and a half, but I was _so _thirsty!_

Lana gently sat herself down on the toilet and tried to relax, she was complaining for nothing, after all, having a full bladder was completely normal, right? As for having clawing pains in your abdomen,

_Not so sure…of that one._

Lana admitted, Lana flushed the toilet and emerged back to the small bedroom, rolled back into bed and tried to sleep, it was pretty easy, honestly, and she was exhausted…

***

Eventually, Lana pushed herself to get up; she toddled over to the tiny bathroom and small shower cubicle. Lana checked the clock in the hall before she took off her heavy clothes,

_Eleven thirty,_

Lana thought, it was not a great start to the day, as she explained before, having no company sucked, well she had the company of the baby, but if clawing and making her vomit was all it did, she did not care- someone understood her. Lana lathered her long hair in strawberry shampoo, inhaling the scent seemed to calm the baby down, she rinsed off the soapy suds and then smiled, pleased with herself.

_At least that's done,_

Not that washing your hair was a challenge, but getting into the bathroom and lifting the arms that felt like weights into her knotty hair. Lana was not trying to be sloppy, keep high maintenance was difficult, she was tired every single morning, slept half the day away and still crawled into bed at night, expect she would have a sleepless night because she slept too much during the day. But what could Lana do, her and the baby needed sleep. Lana rubbed her wet stomach lovingly, wondering if it could hear the rushing water, hear her voice and read her thoughts. Did the baby know who his father was? Suddenly, Lana's thighs tensed as if someone was squeezing her with amazing strength, a burning sensation fired through her cervix and she yelped in pain.

"Ow! Owww!" Lana winced; she latched her wet hands onto the show recess, panting until she regained her breath. Lana panted, pulling her hair back and quickly combed through conditioner, she did not waste any time, she needed to towel herself dry and check the baby website. It took Lana ten minutes, but she was finally dry, her hair up in a towel and another tracksuit set on her freshly washed body. Lana opened Chloe's green laptop and began typing her symptoms in a search engine. A search window appeared illuminated in silver writing; Lana swallowed reading the font,

"So you're in…labour!?" she yelped flabbergasted, that could not be right, they said that the pains would be terrible, Lana thought as she laughed, feeling foolish.

_Gee, I am so silly, these are not contraction, and they are Braxton Hicks! Oh, what a relief, if this is the best pain labour has got, I am going to be just fine! _

Lana giggled, deleting the history in Chloe's browser, closed the laptop and curled up with one of Chloe's romance novels.

_I know how much Chloe loves this one!_

Lana curled up with the book, leafed through another three pages and fell asleep.

***

Part Two

Another pain rushed through Lana's legs, this time right in between, Lana was still asleep when she began panting and sweating. She sat up startled and screamed…

"Ohhh Godddddd!" Lana complained in anguish, she quickly forced herself out of bed and rushed to the bathroom as fast as her asleep feet would take her. Lana walked towards the toilet, closed the door and locked it. She strolled to the toilet only to feel something trickling down her legs through her pants,

_Great, now I have peed myself!_

Lana grumbled as she dropped her pants, suddenly her stomach tumbled, something dropped in an urgent motion, and her water broke all over the bathroom tiles. Quickly, Lana swiped at the mess with some rolled up toilet paper and raced to change into a dress, pulling the yellow maternity dress over her head; she climbed back into bed, pulled the covers high above her head and screamed into her pillow.

_I need help, I need help!!!!_

Lana knew this, she needed someone right away, problem was she could barely, move every contraction felt like she was hit in the face with a brick and stumbling to stay on her feet. Her cervix would open and something would push itself through urgently. Lana bit her lips and sobbed into her pillow…

But, she knew what was going to happen, but she convinced herself she did not need any help, she lay in bed, her screams muffled in the pillow, not content on calling anyone at all…

***

It was seven o'clock when Chloe shoved her key through the door, she tapped lightly on the door upon entrance, and Lana heard her and kept as quite as possible.

"Lana, hey, are you awake?"

Silence, slow breathing, Chloe sighed smiling, Lana was asleep again, she called through all day, but she had been asleep soundly. When Chloe closed the door she whispered,

"Night, Lana, I am spending the night at Lois'…" Chloe closed the door with a creak, when Chloe was gone Lana screamed into the pillow, she was sweating, in pain, but she convinced herself to handle this alone.

***

At twelve in the morning Lana's blinds still were open, the dark sky illuminated, it was very, very late. Lana was still under the covers, perspiring and sticky with sweat and tears, her legs spread underneath the covers, she could feel the baby's head in between, she did not dare look. She did not dare to think, she kept her legs far apart, her hands resting beside her, her face red with exhaustion, sweat pooled down her body. The bed was muggy and damp with sweat, blood, tears and fluid from Lana's cervix, but she did not care, she chose to ignore it. Lana opened her legs wider and wider, she felt the urge to push for the billionth time that night, the hot temperature sizzling her body, she refused. The baby tore itself through her opening; its head was coming but no where near being out. Lana spread her legs further and sobbed accidentally pushing through her grunting. She felt more blood and fluid ooze its way onto the moist clammy skin. She scrunched her fingers through the covers and screamed, burning, burning fire ripped through her, a ring of fire forming, unbelievably painful… Lana howled into her pillow, tears wetting the damp pillow, her legs sticky and hot, blood rubbing itself onto her legs… Lana spotted her phone on the bedside table, and frantically tried to grasp it, her hands knocked the glass lamp, and it fell into a million pieces, the alarm clock fell down the side of the bed, the screen shattering. Lana grasped the phone, flipped it open, she gasped for breath, effort to move was gone… tried to find Clark's number and dialed it as fast as she could. The number dialed, Lana felt the baby push itself further, she tore in pain, it stung so much she retched and vomited all over the floor, her face was white, her cheeks read… She vomited again-

Click, the phone answered,

"Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhg!" Lana coughed heaving, her voice sour and dry,

**Smallville**

Clark held the phone to his ear, he dropped the rake was using, his eyes scanning left and ride wide. Uh oh, no, he muttered his eyes reading his thoughts.

**Metropolis**

"LA,"

"Clark, I am so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me, please! I will do anything! I am so, so, so sorry! Please, take me back! I will do anything you want! Please, please Clark, please! I will do anything! Please, please come to Metropolis, please hurry, and please don't hurt me! Please Clark! Please I beg-"

"Lana, whoa, whoa; Lana, Lana slow down," Clark said alarmed, his fingers grasping the phone as Lana sobbed painfully. Clark head Lana breathe in roughly,

"Lana, what's wrong?!" Clark asked concerned, his own mind reeling,

"It doesn't matter! I need you! Please for God Sake! Please!"

Clark stared the phone horrified, Lana was panting harder and harder, his eyes opened alarmed, he tried to get a word in as Lana sobbed.

"I'll be right there!"

***

For what seemed like forever, Lana lay under the covers screaming in pain, she had no control over anything anymore… Clark approached the Met U dorm and rushed upstairs to Lana's block, he heard violent screaming through the door, without hesitation, he broke the door handle and rushed inside, he heard distant sobbing, her walked down to the bedroom and saw a figure move,

"Lana?" he said hoarsely, he thought this would be another talk about the break up, another sad moment for Clark and Lana, but instead he was about to realize it was not. Lana screamed in pain, Clark's eyes went wide with fright and he flung the covers back, Lana was perspiring uncontrollably, laying on her stomach crying, he stood there frozen not sure what to do, he had no idea what to think. Lana screamed louder hysterically, his voice started rising in panic.

"Lana! Lana, what is it! Tell me what's wrong!" Clark's eyes went even wider with anxiety, his mind spinning with worry, Lana was barely responding, Clark bent down to take a closer look at her, Lana flung the covers back over her head, refusing to face Clark, it had been forever.

"LANA! FOR GOD SAKE! TELL ME, PLEASE!" Clark yelled forgetting his patience, Lana cried harder and then he swallowed guiltily, Lana flung the covers back, her body bloody and sweating, she turned to her side, her stained maternity dress exposing her bump. Clark's eyes open incredulously,

"You're…you're…" Clark mumbled unable to believe what he was seeing…

"I'M PREGNANT!" Lana screamed howling into her pillow louder, Clark looked in closer, his gaze grave, scanning her bloody frame and gasped. He had a fair idea what was happening, the fact she did not tell anyone at all beyond him, why someone would spend all night under their covers when clearly they needed medical attention. Clark went to brush her hair back, but Lana bent forwards and resisted him. Clark just could not comprehend why anyone would spend all night in agony just so they would keep their secret safe. Clark wondered how badly Lana was in pain, if this was labour, Braxton Hicks, was her stomach making her sick?

"LANA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Clark demanded angrily, he wanted to help but this was getting overwhelming. Lana turned to him very pale, her gaze on the mess on the floor, Clark's gaze followed hers and he saw vomit on the floor, his own stomach turned, why was she doing this. Clark tried to talk to her, but, Lana forced out words over his during her contraction. She was shaking tremulously as she spoke…

"I WENT INTO…LABOUR…AT…ELEVEN THIRTY…THIS…MORNING!" Lana admitted screaming through the pain, Clark looked at her seriously, was she being serious, was it true? He did not know; Lana wondered if Clark was going to leave her to do this alone, if he was going to hurt her. Clark knew better, but the last penny dropped as Lana screamed again, she had been here all night, keeping this from Chloe and himself, his own blood boiled, frustrated she would put herself in danger.

"LANA! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE! HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ALL NIGHT!?"

Lana's faced began to look green as the pains intensified, Lana nodded feeling dizzy, Clark's mouth dropped,

"LANA! WHY…WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Clark yelled his emotions running wild; Lana just closed her eyes feeling faint… Clark's own eyes closed in frustration; Lana was going to die if he didn't do something-anything!

"CLARK! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Lana shrieked frantically her screams becoming longer and more hysterical. Clark watched as Lana began to fall into a sleep, he shook her gently, lowered his voice trying to stay calm.

"We need to call an ambulance…" Clark pulled out his phone and began to dial the line, Lana screamed,

"No! No! Please, Clark!" she sobbed her voice shaking in hysteria, "S-s-s-s-s-s-stay h-h-h-here w-w-w-w-with m-m-m-m-me…" Clark gently stroked her sweaty hair back and smiled gently,

"Lana, are you crazy?"

"No, Clark, please… stay… here, I don't think I'm going…to… make…it,"

"Don't talk like that!" Clark demanded, his hands bending down to hold Lana, "Don't say that, just keep trying, I will stay here, I promise…" Clark gave in; he just wanted Lana to be okay… He had no idea what to, nor did he have any idea how far along Lana was… Lana lolled on her side and refused to move, Clark gently pulled the covers back and then backed away horrified,

"Lana…you're…you're…so white...." Clark nervously muttered, his eyes turned serious, "Lana, let me see the baby," Lana refused but with Clark's help her turned her over, Lana cried softly,

"This hurts so much Clark…I can't do it…" Lana sobbed her words slurred and hysterical, Clark took in a breath and tried to stay calm, this wasn't the time to argue or lose hope. Clark looked at her seriously, his eyes longing for her to trust him.

"C'mon, Lana you have got to trust me," he said very gently, he carefully spread Lana's legs and looked at her progress… There was mess everywhere, but Clark did not care, he gently caressed Lana's weak frame with his hands. "Um…" Clark looked between her legs but was not entirely sure what to look for,

"Can…you…see…a…head…" Lana mumbled painfully, Clark bit his bottom lip, his eyes staring at hers, "No, not yet…" Clark told her as Lana collapsed back on the bed exhausted; Clark's dropped Lana's legs and scooted to her side.

"Whoa, whoa, Lana it's alright…it is going to be okay…" Clark soothed, he gently stripped the cover's back and climbed into bed fully clothed, holding Lana who was still shaking… "I can't see anything yet, you just need to relax…" he stroked Lana's hair back as she sobbed into his shirt, he held her tight.

"Shhh…shhhh," he spoke into her hair in the darkness, "Your safe with me," Lana hiccupped and lay back fatigued.

"I am sorry; I left because I was not sure how you would take being a dad…"

Clark smiled softly, a slight tease in his tone

"I would take it a lot better than finding the love of my life, panting in her bed about to pass out…"

Lana smiled back

"Really,"

"Yes, Lana, I love you, I have waiting for you to talk to me, but I wanted to leave you alone, so you could breathe. I am so, so, so sorry, I should have been a more supportive boyfriend…"

"Don't say that…" Lana breathed in huskily, "I love you…I am just…Ohhh God….!"

"Lana, are you okay?"

"Pain…so…much…pain!" Lana answered through gritted teeth, Clark rubbed his palms up and down her back in a downward and then upward motion.

"Shhh…" Clark soothed, the contraction eventually died down, Lana panted painfully, on her side, she moaned in pain, Clark's eyes went anxious, he had no idea what to do.

"Clark, I need to go to the bathroom…" Lana pants, Clark nods not sure if she should let her, but nevertheless, helps her up, his hands around her waist as she scampers off to the bathroom. Lana's pains were mild as she made her way to the tiny cubicle… Suddenly a contraction gripped her with force, unbearable pain shot through her body; she felt a ring of pulsating fire and then gasped. Lana collapsed and landed on the floor, panting in pain she screamed in the darkness.

"CLARK!"

Within a second, Clark was there, Lana saw his dim shadow in the darkness, and Clark felt for the light switch and turned it on. He walked inside to find Lana on the bathroom floor; he jumped in his skin and raced to her.

"LANA! Lana, are you okay…what happened…are you alright?!" Clark had to take in a breath from his long sentence as Lana moaned hushed. Clark rested his hand firmly on her shoulder, his gaze intense and serious; Lana flung her head back on the wall hyperventilating.

"UH…UH…Uh huh huh huh…" Lana panted in agony in strangled breaths; Clark scanned Lana's expression with worried large eyes.

"Lana-"

"CLARK!" Lana screamed urgently as the baby tore through her, "The…baby's…coming!" Lana panted several times in a long breath she spoke… "GETITOUT!" Lana demanded, her words were incoherent and stressed, but Clark got the gist of it.

"What!?" Clark said speechlessly, he was clearly shocked and a little worried to be honest; he could not deliver a baby! His eyes scanned Lana as she panted harder and then harder…

"CLARK!" Lana begged in a violent scream, Clark's eyes were worried but his mind was far beyond… Clark gulped nervously, nodded and scampered to grab a towel… Lana was unbelievably bright red; Clark almost felt like he was in a cartoon, he never realized someone could turn so red in five minutes… He kept muttering under his breath as he grabbed the towel and raced back to Lana, she was even redder now, to the point where he thought she was going to explode.

"Lana," he bit his lip, his gaze staring right into her, "Are you okay…" Clark was placing to towel near Lana's open legs that we on the floor. Tears ran down Lana's face as she shivered panting,

"Clark…" she said her eyes wide, suddenly she felt herself lurch forward, Clark watched in amazement as her whole body tumbled forward and then back quicker than he could catch it. Lana panted fiercely putting her head back on the wall. Panting uncontrollably Lana's spoke

"Clark…I need to push…" she spoke through gritted teeth, her face sweating; Clark looked at her like she was crazy,

"Lana," he looked at her seriously, "Don't, not yet…" he shook his head worriedly, a nervous expression on his face. "Don't," he repeated, Lana looked at him exhausted…

"Clark…"

"Lana," he cut her off his tone firm and going crazy with anxiety, "Don't, we need to call the paramedics…"

"Oh Damnit!" Lana cried shifting uncomfortably; Clark looked at her his eyes becoming wider,

"Lana…" he said sternly he knew she did not want to listen to him; Lana looked at him again, begging.

"Clark! Please, I have to!" Lana spoke as Clark shook his head.

"No!"

"Yes, Clark…" She began panting harder again, "Ohh dammmmmmmmmit!" she stressed as she felt herself contract, Clark looked at her desperately, Lana faced him her mind made up,

"Clark, you're not the one having this baby- I am! I have to do this, c'mon Clark…please," she begged, "Clark start counting…" she breathed in shrilly, Clark shook his head,

"Lana-"

"Damnit!" she panted harder, "Clark, count! I have to push right now!" Lana insisted, she braced herself and closed her eyes, she began to groan in pain, Clark began to snap,

"Lana- STOP!" he ordered, as he moved closer from his crouching, "Stop," he looked at Lana and bit his lip locking eyes with her seriously,

"Just hold on a second!" Clark ordered as he helped Lana lie down on the bathroom, and moved the towel straight underneath her legs, "Hold onto me," he instructed, Lana linked her arm around Clark's neck and let him spread her legs. Lana winced in pain again,

"Ow!"

"Just…hold still…" Clark insisted gently, Lana nodded her eyes spiky with tears; Clark looked at her progress his gaze nervous, he blinked not used to seeing so much gore in his life…

"Errr…" he mumbled as Lana panted her legs propped up, Lana began to moan louder, and Clark looked up at her,

"Errr…Uhhh…"

Lana looked at him frustrated, she moaned even louder,

_It's now or ever…_

"Push!" he called loudly, Lana bore down screeching…she pushed and then panted…

_Is that the head or the bottom?_

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Lana, push again!"

_Oh, it's the head… Hmmm... I feel so faint… Poor Lana…_

Clark glanced up at Lana during his thoughts,

_Lana!_

Clark realized forgetting to watch her; he was too busy concentrating on the baby… Lana looked so weak, but she had only pushed twice… Clark was now beginning to get very worried…Lana wheezed, breathing in pain.

"Clark…" she spoke through worn out breath, "I…am…so...tired…"

Clark looked up at her concerned…

_Uh-oh_

"Clark…I…can't…push…any…more…" Lana admitted panting fiercely…. "I can't…"

"Lana, don't give up on me!" Clark spurred her on; he locked his eyes with her, "C'mon…I know you can do this…"

Lana shook her head, her brown hair shaking, she was mumbling while she continued to perspire…

"I'm too tired…"

Clark shook his head… "Uh-uh, Lana you need to try, here, just relax for a minute," Clark got up from his squatting position and grabbed a wet flannel. Running it under cold water, he heard Lana scream,

"I'm coming!" He called out; quickly he came back and rubbed the wet flannel on Lana's face as if she were still a child. "It's going to be okay," he told her, he smiled slightly, the moment was broken because Lana started screaming…

"Clark! Here comes another contraction!" Lana panted harder and harder, Clark sat moved closer to Lana's legs, he was kneeling on the floor.

"Lana, push! C'mon, you CAN do it!" Clark coached as Lana pushed limply,

"Great, the head is coming!"

***

Lana panted, ten minutes had passed, Lana was getting exhausted… Clark refused to give up,

"Okay Lana, here comes the head!" Clark called, he gently supported the head with his large hands and it slid out. Lana screamed louder and Clark supported the head as she panted,

"I see the shoulders!" Lana panted harder as Clark smiled, "Go, go, go! Push, c'mon Lana, push, push!"

Lana screamed in pain as the door handle suddenly turned, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy stepped in, right as the shoulders of the baby slid into Clark's hands.

Chloe gasped, "Oh…"

Lois' eyes went wide, "My…"

Jimmy became dizzy, "f**********************k!"

Jimmy went down like a sack of bricks, out cold on the floor, Chloe raced to see if she could help as Lois smirks,

"Heh, Jimmy calls himself a boyfriend and a "manly" person?" Lois scoffs, "I saw more gore during an episode of All Saints!" Lois comments as she steps over Jimmy and pulls out her phone to call an ambulance. Chloe stares at Lana's white face, so very sick, and pale as Clark pants from the exhaustion and the stress he felt as Lana cried in the darkness. Chloe crouched down to stroke Lana's hair back, tears brimming in her eyes, frightened she would lose the closest thing she had as a sister.

"Oh…my God…Lana, oh, Lana…" Chloe wept frightened, Lois peaked through the door and sighed,

"An ambulance is on its way," Lois went to grab Chloe's arm and help her to her feet, she happened to see the baby's bloody head as she passed.

"Uh, Smallville," Lois took in a breath just as Jimmy came to on the ground; Lois looked at Lana who was faintly slipping away out of consciousness. A horrible feeling gripping her, Lois pulled Chloe away from Clark and Lana so they could have some privacy, Jimmy quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Chloe towards him so she could sob freely. Clark looked up at Lana, he was sweating from panic and he rarely perspires, his chocolate hair disheveled, his own blue eyes filling with tears. Lana looked peaceful for a moment, very soft and innocent, suddenly another contraction gripped her and she was spent spiraling out of pain that she could not control anymore. Clark bent his head trying not to let tears fall from his eyes, Lois came up behind Clark and patted him on the shoulder.

"Clark, listen to me:" Lois insisted her voice sharp with worry and an edge of confidence, "Get a grip on yourself, she is going to be okay," Lois spoke her voice shaking in anxiety, Clark nodded trying to be head strong, Lois nodded in acknowledgement and sighed feeling a little more positive. Lois supported Lana's dizzy heavy head on her shoulders while Clark went back to his position at Lana's open legs and braced himself. Lana was awake her eyes wide but filled with tears from the pain, Clark locked his own eyes with hers and sighed trying to be reassuring.

"Hey, hey Lana, look at me…" Clark directed, Lana blearily found Clark's two clear eyes on her own, everything began to float away in her mind. She focused her gaze on his and tried to concentrate with what little strength she could muster. Clark smiled reaching to brush a damp lock behind Lana's delicate moist red ear.

"That's good, baby," Clark whispered gently, Lois' own eyes began to spill over in emotion, she let her hands stroke Lana's hair back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Okay, Lana our baby is right at the edge," he sighed his emotions thick with worry, "Please, please baby, just stay awake, please."

Lois' tears streamed down her cheeks in sadness as she stroked Lana's soft cheeks with her fingertips,

"Alright, Lana; take in a slow steady breath," Clark exhaled his own voice shaking, "…and push as hard and as long as you can," Clark instructed, he gently wiped the tears away from Lana's eyes.

"C'mon, come on baby, you can do this," Clark said softly his eyes stinging with emotional turmoil; he placed his hands out in front ready to catch their baby. Lana squeezed her eyes tight and moaned in tears and pushed as hard as she could, Clark looked up into his lover's eyes as she gave another valiant effort. Lois caught Lana's head as she fell back drained of her energy; her ears heard Clark's voice flow through…

"Come on, come on Lana, baby I love you…" Clark said softly, Lana took in a big breath and without hesitation pushed again with all she could give… Panting from exhaustion she closed her eyes and heard a shrill cry from beneath her. Suddenly, her ears opened and she could hear all the sounds around her, when she opened her tired hazel eyes; Clark was looking straight at her smiling, a very messy baby in his arms… Lana closed her eyes relieved as Lois giggled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wow, that baby was being stubborn just like his dad, Smallville," Lois commented laughing through tears of relief. Clark grinned and handed the crying baby to a very weak Lana, Lois made sure Lana was still supported; she called Jimmy and Chloe over… Jimmy looked flabbergasted, Chloe looked very pale and scared herself, Lois pulled her cousin over to see the baby. Clark gently leaned in and kissed Lana on the side of her cheek still wet with tears. Clark quickly washed his hands and sat on the tiles by Lana's side, and let her exhausted head lay on his farm shirt clad shoulder. Clark gently held Lana in his arms as the baby started to quite down a little bit. Chloe and Jimmy watched as Lana and Clark hugged each other both exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.

"bathroom, jimmy faints.


End file.
